Naruto Is Such A Tattle Tale After Sex
by KikiTsuki
Summary: Something happens to Sasuke house and he has the video to prove it, he knows it's Naruto but who's the other guy? Oh, Naruto will tell him after a little persuasion, Yaoi, don't like, don't read


_**My first one shot, hope you all enjoy, the lemon isn't long or anything but it's there :)**_

_**Warnings: Swearing and homosexual relations, sexual scenes.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters within._**

**_Story: Naruto is such a tattle tale after sex _**

"Kiba, don't do this." I warned, of course my attempt at trying to stop the stupidest idea ever coming to fruition fell upon deaf ears. Inuzuka Kiba was indeed my best friend and had been since we were both drooling in our Thomas The Tank Engine t-shirts. I loved him like a brother but he really was the biggest idiot I knew and people say I'm stupid? Compared to Kiba I was a fucking genius. It was his fault that we were standing out side at three o'clock in the morning in the rain, I can't even remember why I agreed to this but I'm certainly regretting it, knowing that my big comfy bed was practically purring my name.

_'It's bed time Narrruto, come to me'_ I could have done the stereotypical cartoon thing and floated on the waves of that imaginary voice but alas, gravity had it out for me, such a bitch. I surveyed Kiba ducking down in some bushes thinking he was in some bad boy film, which he definately wasn't. I wasn't as cautious as he was, I strolled along the street in plain sight, bright orange hoodie barely managing to keep me dry. He ducked and dived and I'm pretty sure I heard him humming some sort of theme song as he went. I rolled my eyes, like I said, he was an idiot.

"This is the perfect plan! I'm going to get that bastard back!" Kiba whispered harshly. Apparently, so Kiba had told me, he'd been out walking his dog Akamaru when, just like any creature has to, the dog pooped on someones lawn. Kiba didn't see anyone around and he certainly didn't want to wrap his fingers round dog shit with one of those flimsy green bags being his only protection. Besides, he couldn't expect to pick up any willing ladies while he was carrying a smelly green bag of poo. I had right out laughed when he said that the person's whos garden Akamaru had so pleasantly popped in had come stomping out in a rage and demanded that Kiba pick it up. Kiba had refused and tried to walk away nonchalantly, it didn't work and the angry home owner had taken out his cell phone and threatened to call the cops if he didn't pick it up. Kiba knew that if the cops were dragged into this not only would he have to pick it up but he's probably get a fine too. So, much to his annoyance, he pulled out one of the doggy bags that his Mom forced him to carry every time he took the dog for a walk and picked up the solid lump of warm feaces with a scowl. Kiba was one to hold grudges and he did the most idiotic things in retaliation, hence why we were out tonight.

"That's the house." Kiba whispered. I looked to where he was pointing and instantly felt my face fall, well, it fell as much as it could considering I was already in a pretty fowl mood. It was still pretty dark and we onyl had the street lights to lead our way. I could barely make the house out, it was big, a three bedroom at least. Kiba tip toed upto the mailbox which sat at the end of the driveway. He snickered as he withdrew a permanant marker from his jacket pocket and scribbled something on the mailbox, it must have been hilarious because Kiba couldn't stop laughing and with curiosity biting me in the ass, I had to check it out. I squinted my eyes to see if that would improve my night vision, it didn't, I did manage to make it out though. Kiba had written the word 'GAYLORD', not that original or funny but something next to it had been scored out.

_'Uchiha'_

"God Kiba you're even more of a dumbass than I thought." I groaned. Not that Kiba knew but one of the Uchiha family members, the youngest, Sasuke had been my dirty little secret for seven weeks. Okay, so all my friends knew that I was gay but I had sort of, maybe declared, to Jesus, that I wouldn't have sex until marriage, told him that I'd still be doing guys though , whether he liked it or not. That idea had went out the window the day I had met Sasuke, the saucy little bugger that he was. Sasuke wasn't into the whole religious thing and had somewhat forced me to rape him with all his sexy looks and moans, bastard.

"Here, you can help." Kiba said, bringing me out of my internal dilemma, he handed me a roll of toilet paper and I knew exactly where this was heading. I coudln't help but giggle at the fact that Kiba was exacting ironic revenge, get it? Kiba had been made to pick up dog shit, toilet paper? Forget it, honestly.

"Kiba, you seriously can't do this." I said, giving him back the toilet paper, he turned to me and gave the most ridiculous looking puppy face I've ever seen. He asked me why, his bottom lip quivvering, like I cared, my ass and possibly my already forbidden by the lord sex life was at risk! He continued to ask why, why, why, why, why, drilling the word into my brain until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm humping the bastard that lives there that's why!" I yelled in a sudden outburst. Kiba stared at me for a couple of minutes. I panted, my breath visible in the cold night air. I don't know why I was so worried, it's not like Kiba was going to personally tell Jesus that I was being a bad boy. Kiba continued to stare, which made me feel pretty uneasy but I let him starte to get it out of his system. I half expected him to laugh, the other half I didn't even want to think about. He did neither.

"Well you better get out of here because I'm still doing this wheteher he's bumming you or not." I was almost about to correct him, I was the one doing the bumming actually. He didn't give me the opportunity before he thre the first roll of toilet paper over the expensive looking car in the driveway. I ran before the cops or worse, Sasuke caught me. I ran all the way back to my apartment, I was safe. I let my heart beat slow down before decided that at nearly four o'clock in the morning it was time to go to bed. I shuffled wearily down the narrow hallway to my bedroom, throwing my clothes as I went. A pair of jeans in the kitchen, socks at the bathroom door and everything else just scattered behind me. I flopped down on the comfy bed I had mentioned earlier.

_"I'm home baby."_

"Hey, Naruto, wake up." I heard, I tried swatting the irratating voice away, it didn't work and the voice continued nagging away at my beuatiful sleep. I blinked open my eyes instantly regretting my foolish decision, the sun was burning at my retinas but I fought against it and managed to open my eyes. It did take me a couple of minutes to actually click on to the fact that it had been someones voice, in my room, that had woken me up. I sat up immediately, getting into a defensive position.

"Ooh, don't attack me dobe, wouldn't want you hitting me with your purse." I heard, Sasuke, much to my surprise was standing, leaning against the frame of my bedroom door. Even though I could punch him for waking me up after such little sleep I couldn't help but just stare at him for a minute. He was seriously very close to being perfect, if it wasn't for his ass hole-ish attitude. He was tall, not as tall as me, maybe a couple of inches shorter. He was thin but still packed one hell of a punch after years of martial arts. His hair, so god damn soft, was black and spiky at the back. His eyes were my favourite, they were deep, normally glaring at whatever stupid thing I was doing to annoy him, they were a really dark brown, they almost looked black. I think Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable under my scrutinising gaze, he shifted and walked closer to me.

"Get up and get dressed, Itachi wants you to fix his car." He told me, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and ever since Sasuke had told him about me and the fact that I was pretty handy under the hood of a car he'd suddenly had all these problems with state of the line car. I groaned and got out of bed, Sasuke watched my every move, probably taking a look at the boxers I was wearing.

"Are those mine?" He asked, unamused. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, I couldn't find my own pair the last time I had spent the night at his place so I had borrowed his instead and I just never gave them back. I started to get dressed, I didn't mind that Sasuke was there, he's seen me naked plenty of times. I wore old clothes since I was going to be under Itachi's car I didn't want my good clothes to get covered in dirt and oil. I was all dressed and ready to head out with Sasuke when, out of the corner of my eye I saw the clock.

"What the hell Sasuke? It's six o'clock in the morning, I've only had two hours sleep!" I yelled, outraged, imagine coming to my house and waking me up at this time! How'd he get in anyway? Nevermind, I'll deal with that later.

"Itachi needs his car fixed before he goes to work at seven-thirty. What you were you doing up at four o'clock in the monring anyway?" He asked. I gulped,I couldn't tell him that it was because I was outside his house trying to stop my best friend from vandalising everything but I was a really,r_eally _bad liar. I could the sweat gathering on my brow, I was starting to panic.

"I-I was um, watching porn all night." I squeaked, oh yeah, Sasuke was _totally _going to belive that, good one Naruto, dumbass. Sasuke looked at me, with his left eyebrow quirked in that way that clearlt scremed that he didn't believe a word I said. I smiled hopeing that would cover some of my nervousness. It worked and he scoffed at me and called me a dirty little man whore for watching porn when I could have easily called him. I sighed, I'd managed to pass the lie detector, we left my apartment and jumped into Sasuke's car. His car, a Lexus, was black because Sasuke didn't like any normal colours, even though black isn't a colour, it's a shade...Sasuke had told me that. We drove the short distance to Itachi's house, his Mercedes was parked in the driveway, also black, Uchiha's must have been colour blind.

Itachi stepped out and told me that his car was making a funny clicking noise so I told him that I could have it fixed before he had to go to work. The brothers went inside the house and left me to fix the car. I popped the bonnet, the engine was all shiny and new looking, you'd think the car was brand new when it was in fact over two years old. I fiddled about with the cars internals, the problem seemed to be a loose cap in the engine, easily fixed. I wiped my hands on a rag I always carried when working on cars before I put the hood back down, Itachi wouldn't be pleased if my big dirty handprint was on the hood of his car. I walked inside the house and into the sitting room, neither was there but there was something playing on TV. It looked like a street, maybe it was one of those cop shows, I love those.I threw myself on the couch and started to watch. Nothing happened to begin with and I was tempted to turn it over but just before I did I saw two people appear on screen.

I watched as the two people stood, one of them started digging about in his pocket and backpack...Oh crap! This was a video of me and Kiba from last night! I continued to watch in horror as Kiba scribbled on the mailbox and the video showed me running away. I watched what KIba had doen after I left, he had thrown toilet paper all over the lawn, car and house. If I knew this wasn't going to get me in some serious trouble I would have congratulated him on the excellent job he had done.

"So, who is it?" Itachi asked, I gulped, I may have gotten past Sasuke's lie detector but Itachi was a different story. I knew that if I had told them the culprit was Kiba they would have either had him arrested or beaten within an inch of life, I couldn't have that guilt riding on my shoulders so I denied knowing the figure in the video.

"I know that's you, I want to know who the other person is. Now you can either tell me and live happily or, you can take responsibility and clean up the entire mess. With no sex for a month." Sasuke whispered in my ear, I was horrified, sure having to clean up the mess wasn't too bad but no sex for a month was just pure evil! I could barely go a week! Kiba better be grateful for having such an epic best friend like me. I decided to accept my fate like a man and I would clean up the entire mess, on my own with no sex for a month...I mean, Kiba better be _really_ grateful! Like a child who had just been grounded I was marched to Itachi's car and driven to their parents house. I surveyed the damage, toilet paper everywhere, Kiba hadn't missed a spot, he was so dead for doing such a good job.

"You're lucky that my parents are on vacation. They're back tomorrow so you better start cleaning." Itachi chuckled. They gave me a ladder so I could reach the high places and about fifteen rolls of black bags to put all the rubbish in. I picked up all the toilet roll from the lawn first of all, which took up seven of my fifteen black bags. The sun began getting a little too hot as it got further into the morning and afternoon, I was forced to take of my shirt, either that or I was going to pass out. I stripped myself of my t-shirt and draped it over the mailbox, which was still covered in graffitti. Itachi and Sasuke watched me from the front window for about two hours before Itachi decided he was bored and left. Apparently the whole 'fix my car before work' thing was a ploy, he didn't even have work today. So Sasuke was left to watch me and make sure I finished the job and did it properly.

It had taken me nearly four hours to get most of the work done, I only had the car to clean. I can't believe actually had a set of balls big enough to tee-pee 's Bently, I knew I certainly wasn't tha brave...Or dumb. I had to practically beg Sasuke to let me in for someting to drink and maybe a little lunch, I was starving! He finally gave in and let me in the house, we stood in the kitchen as he poured me a glass of water.

I handed Naruto the glass of water I had just poured him, he stared at it like it was liquid gold beofre he chugged it down happily. I watched as a droplet, just one single droplet of water missed his mouth and slid down his chin. I could just feel it in my bones that something fan fiction-ey was about to happen. That same drop of water slid from his chin, down his neck and over his sweaty chest. Naruto didn't look it when he was dressed but he was pretty built, he was a little taller than I was and he was certainly bigger built, his muscled were more defined than mine were, didn't mean to say I culdn't kick his ass, which I did ninety-nine percent of the time. I think Naruto had caught on to the fact that I was staring, pretty lustfully at him.

"Uh uh, you said no sex for a week." He tutted at me, wagging his finger in my face, I glared strongly at him. I'll show him, if I said it then I could take it back whenever I damn well pleased and he didn't have a say in it at all. I lunged forward at his dumb, grinning face and planted my lips onto his, I may have done it a little too hard as our teeth clashed together painfully, I pretended not to notice and continued kissing him. I nipped at his bottom lip as his right arm snaked it's way around my wasit and pulled me flush against him, I could feel the sweat that covered his body soak through my clothes and thought the kitchen certainly wasn't the best place for this. I pukked away from him and threw off my t-shirt.

"Bedroom." I said, my voice low and demanding. Naruto smirked and scooped me up and over his shoulder, that I wasn't too amused about but I knew what it was leading to so I didn't mind too much. Naruto knew exactly where my bedroom was since we had spent so many steamy nights in there already. He kicked open the door and threw me down on the bed, he was right on top of me in a matter of seconds. He nipped, sucked and licked all of over my chest, he gave my nipples expert attention, switching between licking them, sucking them and flicking them, I was in heaven. I reached down and began fumbling with his dirty jeans, he knew I wanted them off. He pushed himself up so he could stand and remove the rest of his clothes, he only had his jeans and underwear left so it wasn't like it was a hard task. While he removed his I fumbled around on the bed removing my own, normally Naruto liked to do it but I was too horny to care right now.

He climed back on top of me and I could feel his erection stabbing into my leg, he was just as horny as I was and I bet he could feel my own manhood pressing into his stomach. He continued littering kisses over my neck and chest, he finally got the idea when I started pushing his head down and bucking my hips up, I wanted his mouth and I wanted it _down there_. He finally got the hint and started moving lower and lower, the coil in my stomach got tighter with each inch. He kissed the tip of my erection, licking away the bead of precum that was already there, proving how horny and ready I was. He sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue expertly, just the way I liked it. I jumped in shock as he pushed one of his fingers into me, dry, it stung but it was a good sting, the kind of pain that made we want to scream out loud with a smile on your face. Like, removing a splinter. Naruto continued to suck as he pushed in two more fingers, in and out, in and out they went. I groaned and moaned like some whore, I didn't care, Naruto was the only one to see and hear me like this.

"Naruto, p-please." I gritted out, I wasn't one to beg but he was drawing this out a little too much for my liking. I could feel him chuckle around me, he pulled back and my manhood slipped from his mouth with a 'pop' He also removed his fingers and started rummaging in the cabinet that sat next to my bed, he was looking for the lube. I cuold forgive him for putting hsi fingers in me dry but there not a hope in hell he was going to put his dick in me dry to. He slathered himself up and positioned himself at me entrance. I tried to relax but I knew it was going to hurt, Naruto hadn't taken the time to prepare me like he usually does not that I had the patience for it. He pushed in slowly, both of us grunting at the tight fit. He pushed all of the way inside. He stilled for a moment, just to let me calm down and get my breathing back to normal. I gave him a slight nod letting him know that it was okay to start moving.

He pulled almost all of the way out before he slammed back in, over and over, hard and fasr, the way I liked it. He whispered dirty things in my ear. He pulled out suddenly and flipped me on to my front, I pushed myself up so that I was on all fours, I spread myself for him, only him. He pushed back in roughly, I almost screamed but I managed to contain it. Naruto picked up his pace, banging me like a bloody drum, not that I minded, not at all. His thrusts became erratic and out of pace, I figured he was close to cumming, he reached around my waist and wrapped his hand around my erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before I came, grunting his name, he came shortly after I did. He rode out what was left of his orgasm and left me to flop down on the bed when he pulled out. He lay down next to me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Heh, that was good." Naruto mumbled stupidly, he was always like this after sex, he said the dumbest things, you could have him eating out of the palm of your hand when he was like this. The thought made me smirk cunningly to myself.

"Narutoooo~" I drawled, petting his hair like he was my little pet. He pushed his head into my hands, he was playing right into my trap.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Who tee-pee'd the house?" I asked. Naruto was practically purring under my touch.

"Inuzuka Kiba, he's such a dumbass." Naruto chuckled tiredly. Now I had a name, it wouldn't be long before I had an address.

* * *

"Inuzuka Kiba?" I aksed when a brown haired fellow answered the door.

"Yeah." He answered, looking at me strangely, he recognised me, I knew he did. My suspicion was only confirmed when his eyes widened and he tried to spill out an excuse or some kind of apology. I didn't give him the opportunity before I pulled back my fist and punched him in the face.

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops." I said, watching him writhe around on the floor, blood pouring from his battered nose. I took one more look at him with a smirk, Naruto was such a tattle tale after sex.

**_I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think, also check out my multi chapter story, Those Were The Days :) Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
